marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Star Wars Vol 2 1
| StoryTitle1 = Book I: Skywalker Strikes, Part I | Writer1_1 = Jason Aaron | Penciler1_1 = John Cassaday | Inker1_1 = John Cassaday | Colourist1_1 = Laura Martin | Letterer1_1 = Chris Eliopoulos | Editor1_1 = Jordan D. White | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * ** *The Rebellion ** Antagonists: * ** ** s ** ** Other Characters: * * Locations: * ** *** **** Items: *Chewbacca's * * * * * * * Vehicles: * * * * s * s * * | Synopsis1 = , , , , and travel to posing as an emissary of to negotiate for raw materials. In fact, they are there to commit sabotage of infrastructure. While Han plants the explosives, Luke discovers many individuals who have been imprisoned by Empire forces to be used as slaves. Luke frees the ‘slaves’ and proceeds to head back to The Millennium Falcon to make good their escape. Meanwhile an Empire shuttle arrives on Cymoon carrying the ‘negotiator’ who in fact turns out to be . Chewbacca, seeing the new arrival from his concealed position, tries to take out Vader with a volley of blaster fire, which Vader is easily able to deflect using two s as a shield. A general melee breaks out as Han and company try to make good their escape. As Luke makes his way back to the rendezvous point, he comes face to face with Vader. | Solicit = THE GREATEST SPACE ADVENTURE OF ALL TIME RETURNS TO MARVEL! Luke Skywalker and the ragtag band of rebels fighting against the Galactic Empire are fresh off their biggest victory yet—the destruction of the massive battle station known as the Death Star. But the Empire's not toppled yet! Join Luke along with Princess Leia, smugglers Han Solo and Chewbacca, droids C-3PO and R2-D2 and the rest of the Rebel Alliance as they strike out for freedom against the evil forces of Darth Vader and his master, the Emperor. Written by Jason Aaron (Original Sin, Thor: God of Thunder) and with art by John Cassaday (Astonishing X-Men, Uncanny Avengers), this is the Star Wars saga as only Marvel Comics could make it! | Notes = | Trivia = * Hot Topic's variant for this issue featured on its back an advert for a series of Funko Pop! vinyl figures based on Avengers: Age of Ultron. Among the promoted figures was the Hot Topic exclusive "Savage Hulk," which saw the character sporting a gray skin color rather than green. The book was temporarily recalled with no explanation, though it is believed Hot Topic feared the reveal of the gray Hulk figure was going to spoil a moment from the movie. The comic was subsequently un-recalled. }} As a matter of fact, at one point during the movie's production, it was considered to have Hulk turn gray when under the influence of the Scarlet Witch, though the idea was ultimately dropped. }} | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Director's Cuts